Lab Accidents
by MarvelCW
Summary: Four times Tony made a mistake in the lab, and one time he didn't. Sort of. Based in Avengers Tower. Set after Age of Ultron. Includes: Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. It is understood that at the time of this fic that Thor is currently in Asgard, Bruce returned to the tower. T for slightly bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Accidents

 **This fic will probably end up being 5 chapters long, for those wondering. Enjoy and Review for new chapters sooner!**

"Tony, are you sure this is safe?" Bruce asked warily, making note of the exposed wiring and electrical circuits on Tony's latest experiment.

"Completely... 12% safe." Tony assured him with a smirk.

"What you are doing down there?! Jarvis said it was dangerous!" Pepper expected to find only Tony in the lab he shared with Bruce, especially at such an early morning hour, but found that they were both working on some large metallic device that looked a lot more like a second attempt on Ultron than the pop-tart machine she found them making last week.

"Just testing... stuff." Tony said, tossing a wrench over his shoulder, where Bruce caught it and hid it behind his own back.

"Bruce?" Pepper turned her stone cold glare in his direction, knowing where she could find the truth, no matter how sciencey and confusing it was.

"Gamma Deflective shielding designed to contain the Hulk, after what a success his _last_ contraption was." Bruce shot a look at Tony and went back to plugging in wires to a control panel.

"How was I suppose to know Hulk would go full-on groundhog-mode?" Tony turned on his heel towards Bruce.

"Don't let him blow up the building." Pepper begged Bruce before grabbing her ringing phone and taking a call on her way back upstairs.

"You're asking a mad green monster to control a mad scientist? Because that always works out so well." Bruce mumbled quietly to himself.

"Alright, Brucie, let's see what she can do." Tony took a step back from their invention and pressed a button on his phone, closing metal protectors around the room and over the windows.

"I can just spectate, right? No big green?" Bruce side stepped away from the powering-up machine.

"No big green." Tony assured him, then pressed a button on the control panel.

Shields emerged from the center of the machine, and spread out around the room and over Tony and Bruce, encasing them in the see-through green-colored substance.

"Don't touch it..." Tony made a face over at his phone, which had been left on the workbench outside of the shield's walls. "It'll most likely rip apart your flesh..."

"Comforting." Bruce told him, examining the shielding without getting to close. "How exactly are we getting out of here?"

"Simple, I just have to press the deactivation button on my phone." Tony replied, tossing a pen into the forcefield, which disintegrated on impact.

"Tony." Bruce rubbed his hand over his face annoyedly, pointing with his other hand to the StarkPhone sitting on the workbench beyond the forcefield.

"Dammit." Tony rushed as far towards the workbench as he could and did something resembling an attempt at using the force before he turned back to Bruce. "Don't worry, Clint, Natasha, and Steve said they were going out to get take-out Schwarma for dinner, they'll be back soon..."

Bruce face-palmed and gave Tony a (sort-of)gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Ow." Tony complained, rubbing his shoulder defensively.

"What about Pepper? Think she'll come down anytime soon?" Bruce asked, ignoring his complaints.

"Nah, she had a meeting scheduled for..." Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. "Now."

-LINEBREAK-

"Man, this place is _packed_ on Friday nights. Should've just ordered pizza." Clint said after standing in line for a little over a half hour.

"Be patient, there're only a few people left in front of us." Natasha told him, playing flappy bird on her StarkPhone.

She was surprisedly good at a game that was supposedly impossible, Clint thought to himself as he watched her play over her shoulder.

"Order 582!" A woman called from behind the counter.

"That's us." Steve said, excusing himself through the crowd of people and handing money to the woman, who in exchange handed him a warm bag of heavenly Schwarma.

"We'd better get back to the tower before it gets cold, Stark'll whine for days if we bring him cold Schwarma." Clint said as they made their way to the front of the restaurant, opened the front doors, and began walking back towards Avenger's Tower.

-LINEBREAK-

"I think they're back." Tony said, hearing a soft beep from the elevator coming from the hall.

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked, jumping up off the floor and staring down the empty hall.

"Elevator beeps each floor it passes, I swear it just beeped." Tony said excitedly.

As if on cue, Natasha, carrying a big bag of Schwarma, appeared in the doorway of the lab to tell Bruce and Tony the food was here.

"What the..." Natasha mumbled, coming up short of anything to say when she saw the state of her teammates.

"Blue button on my phone!" Tony yelled to her, pointing to his phone on the workbench in front of her.

She did as she was told, and the forcefield disappeared, freeing Bruce and Tony.

"Freedom! And Schwarma!" Tony jumped up and down like a kid, shoving his face into the Schwarma bag and smiling at the most pleasant smell he had ever smelled.

"Never helping him with a science project again." Bruce told Natasha quietly after Tony had taken off carrying the Schwarma bag to the main room for dinner.

"Yes you will." Natasha said with certainty.

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review to read the next chapter sooner!**

 **If there are any "Lab Accident" ideas you have and would like to see in the next chapter, review or message me and I might just write your idea into a future chapter!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Accidents

Chapter 2

"I'm going out, do you and Bruce need anything else before I leave? I can send Happy to get you some take-out after he drops me off the at the conference." Pepper said, following Tony around through the tower as he typed things onto his StarkPhone, searched for his pen in his pocket, and attempted to appear to be listening to his girlfriend all at the same time.

"Humans can survive weeks without food." Was Tony's response as his fingers finally slipped around his pen.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"Kidding. There's stuff in the fridge. We'll be fine, go." Tony responded quickly, making pushing motions with his hands as he handed her her briefcase and shut the door behind her.

"Freedom." Tony whispered to himself, flying down the stairs to the lab to find Bruce already working.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tony asked, getting up on his tiptoes to see over the tables and machines to the other side of the lab where Bruce was.

"I've actually found a chemical mixture that when moved suddenly-" Bruce began, but was cut off by Tony sliding his work aside and onto the floor.

The test-tubes Bruce had been using evaporated when the liquid seeped out, a smoky substance left behind.

"-does that." Bruce finished his sentence, then turned annoyedly to his friend. "What do you want?"

"Pepper's out... So I thought we could look back into... The toy chest." Tony said mischievously.

"The toy chest?" Bruce asked unconvinced, his focus still surrounding his smoking experiment on the floor.

"Basically a file, hidden from Pepper, where I keep the _fun_ projects." Tony's grin widened.

"Well, that deserves a look." Bruce said excitedly, strolling casually over to the computer where Tony had begun typing in access codes to get to his file.

"Are Natasha, Steve, and Clint... All out as well?" Bruce asked, warily looking over to the doorway.

"Nah, training room, but they'll be down there all day." Tony waved off his concern. "Besides, we could be building a Nuke and the good old captain would never know even if he was a foot away from it."

"True." Bruce shrugged.

Then, they chose a project and began working.

-LINEBREAK-

"We shouldn't be worried, right?" Clint said, dodging a kick from Natasha.

"About what?" Steve asked, taking a break from his assault on the punching bag.

"Well... Pepper's leaving for a conference... That leaves the science morons all alone... With all their toys." Clint explained, pinning Natasha down against the mat with his leg.

She swiftly escaped his hold and flipped the situation around, now holding him underneath her leg while her arms kept his hands at bay.

"Okay, I give up. Stop- stop." Clint said after a minute of struggling to get up.

"Weak." Natasha deduced.

Clint smirked at that. "I remember a time when I could take you _easy."_

"Unless you see a time machine that I don't, I wouldn't keep reminiscing." Natasha laughed, taking a gulp from her water-bottle.

"Bruce will make sure Tony doesn't blow up the building. He can get into a project, but no one's as mad a scientist as Tony." Steve finished their earlier conversation, then drank from his own water-bottle.

-LINEBREAK-

"So if we connect this wire... to this port... And down this tube..." Tony mumbled quietly to himself as Butterfingers followed him around carrying his tool box.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna... Implode in on itself?" Bruce questioned, carefully wiring a complicated panel together.

"Nope! Stark's honor." Tony gave him a sarcastic salute and plugged up a tube to stop it from filling up and spilling all over the place later on.

"Ready?" Bruce asked, grabbing the remote.

"Go for it." Tony rolled away from the tubing on a metal stool with wheels.

-LINEBREAK-

A loud shatter of glass and the clanking of metal was heard coming from the lab.

"You owe me five dollars." Clint yelled at Steve as they rushed out of the training room and up the stairwell(Because seriously, what if they had blown a hole in the elevator?).

Reaching the fiftieth floor in record time, they found Tony and Bruce standing in the middle of the lab covered in a film of smoke and rubble from head to toe.

"It's not as terrible as it looks!" Tony turned to find the other three avengers watching them in shock.

"Yes, it is." Bruce said, staring out the giant hole in the wall that now overlooked New York.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tony shrugged, grabbing Butterfingers and dragging him out of a pile of metal tools and out of the lab to safety.

"Who's gonna tell Pepper?" Natasha tried to suppress her grin but just couldn't wait to see the woman's face when, _after a mere hour of being out of the tower,_ she found that Tony had blown a hole in it.

 _Not me,_ Tony thought to himself _, I'll be on the other side of the world by the time she gets home._

It was at that moment that Pepper stepped out of the elevator, scanned the room, and went straight for the billionaire at fault.

"ANTHONY! EDWARD! STARK!"

 **If you enjoyed, Favorite, Follow, and Review for the next chapter sooner!**

 **And for those of you wondering, each chapter is a different one-shot, so these won't be continued into future chapters.**

 **Hope you're enjoying the fic so far!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Accidents

Chapter 3

"Thanks for helping with this." Bruce said quietly over the whir of machines mixing formulas around them.

"Sure, big green. I mean, I sorta owe you after the containment strategy was a bust." Tony replied, carefully measuring amounts of green and blue liquid into a test-tube.

"The cage, Tony. It was a cage." Bruce corrected him.

"Right. Anyway, if this works... Nat might not even need the lullaby anymore." Tony told him, twirling the test-tube in between his fingers to stir the contents.

" _If_ it works." Bruce mumbled.

The lab doors flung open, revealing a very sweaty Clint and Natasha.

"Thought you said the training room was overkill." Tony hollered from behind the workbench.

"Thought your middle name was overkill." Natasha threw back, earning a chuckle from Bruce and Clint.

"So what're you building? A machine to turn Natasha into a monkey?" Clint asked, then continued. "Man would I love to see that."

"You wouldn't have time to see it before my claws dug your eyeballs out of your skull." Natasha told him coldly, then broke out in laughter at his expression.

"Don't turn Natasha into a monkey!" Clint yelled at Tony and Bruce.

"Gotcha." Bruce nodded, then handed off a vial of purple liquid to Tony. "Done."

"Alright kiddies, stand back..." Tony shooed Natasha back.

Clint grabbed her by the shoulder and gently put her behind him.

She didn't protest, but did stand on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder and towards the purple liquid that Tony inserted into a syringe.

"How are we supposed to test a sedative on the Hulk? Hmm... Let me see..." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows at Bruce in excitement.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be fun..." Bruce said, already filing towards the elevator.

"Your basement's not Hulk proofed, Tony." Clint told them before they got to the elevator.

"Valid point. Far better than the fiftieth floor, though." Tony replied, stepping closer to the elevator.

Clint came up behind him, hoping to be a spectator of their testing _without_ turning into Hulk's lunch.

But as Tony stepped into the elevator, he tripped on a glass left on the floor by Butterfingers earlier. The syringe flew into the air, over Clint's head and directly towards Natasha.

Tony cursed, Bruce gasped, and Natasha shielded her face with her arms. After a few seconds of realizing the syringe hadn't hit her, she peeked out of her arm-canopy to find Clint splayed out in front of her, his arms wide to protect her.

The syringe was sticking out of his back, which Natasha quickly snatched and tossed across the room. "Clint?"

He was already out cold from the Hulk sedative.

Natasha glared up at Bruce, then at Tony. "What are you doing!? Don't just stand there, fix it!"

"There's no anti-sedative, it was for the Hulk." Tony explained warily.

"Why isn't their a anti-sedative?!" Natasha yelled angrily.

"It was for the Hulk." Tony repeated his previous statement, much to Natasha's anger.

She flew up from where she was sitting on the floor next to Clint's unconscious form, and knocked Tony against the elevator's now-closed metal doors, her fingers latched around his neck.

"Natasha!" Bruce grabbed her arm, trying very hard not to turn green.

"Few days... It'll wear- it'll wear off!" Tony yelled, his face turning a shade lighter than usual.

Her grip loosened and she rushed back to her teammates side.

She started lifting Clint off the floor, ignoring the wheezes and coughs coming from the workbench where Tony was regaining his ability to breathe.

"You alright?" Bruce asked hurriedly, getting a quick nod from his Science buddy before he went to Natasha's side and grabbed Clint's other arm. "Let me help."

She stopped for a second before accepting his help, but then conceded that she couldn't carry him own her own, and they carried him to the tower's medical wing.

-LINEBREAK-

Four days later, the Hulk sedative finally wore off, much to the relief of Tony, for he had been watching his back so much the last few days, he was convinced he'd started seeing shadows that weren't there half the time.

Natasha was there when Clint woke up, handing him a cup of water.

"What happened?" Was his first question.

"You decided to protect me from Stark and Banner. It didn't end well for you." Natasha told him, taking back the now-empty cup and tossing it in the waste bin.

"Where is he?" Clint growled, tightening his fists.

"Already took care of that." Natasha pushed his shoulders back against the bed frame.

"Did you call Laura?" Was his next question.

"No. She doesn't need to be worried about stuff she can't do anything about." Natasha shrugged. "Besides, who would've stayed with Nathaniel?"

"You didn't want to leave." Clint closed his eyes and smiled.

"You wouldn't've left me." She said, smiling back.

"This a bad time?" Bruce's head poked through the doorway, Tony was visible in the hallway through the window.

"STARK!" Clint yelled loud enough for all of New York to hear.

 **"** **ErinKenobi2893" requested something like this, but instead of Clint, it would've been Steve. I decided against using Steve because seriously, he's a super soldier, he'd just burn right through a Hulk sedative.**

 **"ChildofGod" also requested a chapter where Tony and Bruce did something accidentally to a teammate.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow, and Review if you did!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Accidents

Chapter 4

Bruce, along with Natasha, Clint, and Steve had left hours ago to get dinner. They had come back to the tower at an hour any normal human would consider very late, and gone to bed.

Although Tony, who had declined the offer for food, saying he had stuff to finish in the lab, was still awake hours after they'd come back. For some reason, he hadn't found the cause yet, the new repulsers he was making just weren't working properly.

Pepper had left for business a few days ago, and wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

"Jarvis, scan the gauntlet for abnormalities, I give up." He said, tossing his head back from where he was hunched over the repulser.

"Sir, perhaps a good night's rest would be more sufficient than my solving the problem for you." Jarvis replied briskly.

"I'm almost done." Tony snapped back.

"Sir-" Jarvis began again, but was interrupted by his master.

"Jarvis! Gauntlet, issue, fixie, now." Tony balls up his hands in fists angrily.

"The repulser beam wiring seems to have been set up backwards, the inner energy core isn't compatible with the outer. It could cause massive implosions if you continue attempting to use it." Jarvis explained to him, and if it were possible for a robot to have an angry tone, at that moment, Jarvis did.

"Fantastic." Tony grumbled to himself, glancing at the digital clock on the wall. _5:37 AM._

"Alright... Let's just test the targeting system, then I'll power it down and solve our core problems." Tony said, more to himself than to Jarvis, but Jarvis replied anyway.

"You're risk of implosion is 86.92%." Jarvis told him as he lifted the gauntlet onto his arm and pointed it at the far wall where he had repulser targets nailed to the wall.

"Yeah, well..." Tony mumbled, ignoring his AI's insistence as his mind became fuzzy with the exhaustion of being awake for _three? four?_ days in a row.

"Sir!" Jarvis tried once more to reason with him as he powered up the repulser.

The blue glow appeared in the center of the glove, but didn't reach the wall. The blast was reverted backwards, thanks to the backwards wiring, and threw Tony into one of his metal workbenches. The gauntlet was smoking and cracked in various places, but thankfully, didn't catch fire. Though, if Dum-E had had his fire extinguisher, it would've been put to use.

-LINEBREAK-

"Man, I love Schwarma..." Clint said, reminiscing on last night's dinner as he stuffed a granola bar in his mouth.

"You love every food." Natasha told him, breaking her granola bar in half before taking a bite of the half she broke off.

"Not dumpster food. Never again..." He mumbled around a mouthful of granola.

"We were starving, it wasn't that bad." Natasha said with a shrug.

Clint shuddered at the memory.

"Morning." Bruce called from the elevator as he stepped out and into the kitchen. "Where's Steve and Tony?"

"Steve's out lapping poor innocent joggers, and Tony... Was probably in the lab all night. Again." Natasha said, glancing down the stairs towards the lab.

"I'll get him." Bruce made a B-line for the stairs, followed by Clint while he shoved the last of his granola bar into his mouth. Watching Stark get dragged upstairs was always amusing.

"Tony! Brucie is coming! Lock the doors and hide!" Clint yelled playfully, earning a stern look from Bruce.

Clint laughed at his own joke as Bruce swung opened the lab doors, which were surprisingly unlocked, usually when Tony heard people coming to drag him upstairs, he locked the doors.

"Ton-!" Bruce hollered, scanning the room, and saw a smoldering iron man gauntlet sticking out from behind an out of place workbench attached to a human arm.

"Tony." Bruce's eyes changed from annoyed and angry to worried in less than a second as he rushed over to the slightly bent out of shape workbench.

Clint followed closely behind, watching Bruce desperately feel for a pulse, then chuckled when it woke up the billionaire, slapping away Bruce's fingers claiming they were "Too cold! St-stop it."

"Why're you in my bedroom?" Tony slurred, waking up slowly with his eyes still half shut.

"Idiot." Bruce said, leaning away from him to avoid further slaps. "I swear, when I met him, I didn't have a single grey hair." Bruce ran his hand threw his hair, earning a smirk from Clint, who was now perched on a metal stool.

"M' not an idiot, you're an idiot." Tony finally opened his eyes, then rubbed them when the bright lights of the lab attacked his sleepy vision.

He realized a second later, than no, this was not his bed, and yes, this was the lab.

"Oh." He muttered, standing up slowly with his arms braced on the bent workbench he flew into.

"I swear, you need Jarvis to record you when you're alone in the lab! Imagine the gag reels!" Clint pointed at the high-tech security cameras situated around the room excitedly.

"What's taking so long?!" Natasha yelled down the stairs eventually.

"Nothing, on our way!" Clint said, still laughing over his last brilliant idea.

 **The "lab gag reel" could actually be so funny to watch. I bet Jarvis has got some pretty hilarious stuff on there.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Accidents

Chapter 5

 **So sorry the fifth chapter took so long to post! I've been super busy lately! DX**

Ever since his most recent lab accident, Clint had begun calling Tony the stupidest genius to ever walk the planet. Clint had said planet, because he thought that Loki was a stupider genius than Tony, but since Loki was locked away on Asgard, he decided to stick with planet to keep the confusion to a minimum.

"I swear, you'd better not be building anything dangerous." Bruce hollered as he made his way lazily to a desk at the opposite side of the lab, clutching a warm mug of coffee as he took small sips to keep his tongue from getting burnt.

"Depends on your definition-..." Tony mumbled, then noticed Bruce's unamused glare, "Kidding."

"Good." Bruce ran a hand through his slight bed-head and opened up his latest project on the holo-table in front of him.

"So what _are_ you doing?" Bruce yelled over after emptying his mug.

"Something incredible." Tony answered, then continued after earning another unamused look from Bruce, "A new electric arrow for Clint, and I finished the blade Natasha asked about." He pointed to a long blue and black knife on the workbench beside him.

"At least it doesn't sound life threatening... Until you give them to Natasha and Clint." Bruce finished with a shudder.

Tony's expression turned from a smirk to a worried glance down at the weapons he was building.

"Kidding." Bruce winked, repeating what Tony had told him moments ago.

Tony scowled back and finished off the arrows.

Clint and Natasha entered the lab sweaty with bottles of water in their hands a while later. Natasha grabbed the blade from the workbench and powered up the electric circuit without bothering to ask Tony first. The blade sprung to life, much to Natasha's pleasure as she maneuvered the blade around in her grasp until she swiftly threw it towards Clint.

Tony and Bruce gasped, expecting to see Clint slide the ground dead with the knife in his heart. But instead, they watched as Clint caught the blade midair and he too examined it. "Nice." He said to Tony, testing it's weight in his hand.

"Thanks." Tony breathed out a sigh of relief.

Clint tossed it back towards Natasha the same way she had thrown it at him, and she caught it just as easily. Bruce and Tony once again breathing out a collective sigh of relief when Natasha wasn't impaled by the flying knife.

"Stop doing that!" Bruce yelled, his hands raking through his hair in panic as the knife settled once again into Natasha's grasp.

"Just practicing our mad spy skills." Clint said, hopping onto the counter and grabbing, without permission, one of his new arrows.

"Can I test it?" Clint asked excitedly, examining the tip.

"Not without your bow-" Tony began, but was interrupted when Clint pulled his collapsable bow from a holder on his back, holding it out in front of him before pressing the button that released it.

"Okay then." Tony said, handing him a new energy-containing quiver to put the electric arrows in.

"New quiver?" Clint questioned, clipping it onto his back.

"Electric arrows." Tony said proudly.

" _Awesome."_ Clint stuck his tongue out at Natasha. "My presents are better!"

"Can your presents impale an unsuspecting archer from across a workshop while he tests his " _better"_ presents?" Natasha replied, flipping her knife around in her hand.

Clint backed away from Natasha and towards the lab's targets on the far wall.

"Okay Legolas, go for it." Tony said once he had made sure the arrows were all prepared for testing.

Clint took one arrow from the quiver, notched it on his bow's string, pulled the string back, aimed at the very center of one of the targets, and let it fly.

An electric shock rippled through the target, causing it to burst into flames on impact.

"Shit!" Tony covered his eyes with his arm for a second before motioning to Dummy and his fire extinguisher. "Don't just stand there!"

Dummy took off towards the smoking target.

"When it's a chance to spray me, he's there in nano seconds..." Tony complained, then turned to Clint. "So the good news is the arrows are effective, bad news is that we'll need a new target."

"Jarvis!" Tony hollered.

"An order for a new, electricity absorbing target has already been placed, sir." Jarvis replied moments later.

Tony nodded to himself, Jarvis was always one step ahead of him.

"Thanks Stark." Clint said, then before Natasha and him left the lab, he turned around and walked backwards towards the lab's doors. "Not for the arrows! For not burning down the tower!"

Once Clint and Natasha were long gone down the hallway, Tony turned to Bruce, who was barely containing his laughs.

"Who's gonna tell him about the first seventeen attempts on the arrows?" Bruce chuckled uncontrollably.

Tony laughed too. "They'll never know."

-LINEBREAK-

"Told you." Natasha said knowingly, hunched over a desk surrounded by monitors that showed various rooms in the tower. Her and Clint were currently watching the security camera that was situated in Tony's lab, with the volume all the way up so that they could hear what Bruce and Tony were saying.

She held out her hand expectantly.

"I swear, I thought he was getting better about the constant lab accidents." Clint replied, taking a twenty out of his back pocket and slapping it down on Natasha's outstretched palm.

 **I do hope everyone enjoyed the fic!**

 **It was tons of fun to write!**

 **If you did enjoy, please R &R!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
